Amor en las sombras
by Shandy-chan
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo de observarte en las sombras, el destino quizo que nos reunieramos.


Capitulo I

Otra vez estaba en una de sus nuevas conquistas, pero por dios ¿Pero quien no se podía resistir a sus encantos? Ni yo mismas pude con a ellos, con su cabello plateado y sus profundos ojos dorados; pero aun más irresistible, su bella sonrisa. Aquella que solo podía ver a escondidas, observándolo en silencio; atrás de aquellos arbusto; que aunque no eran demasiado cómodos, no me importaba, me bastaba el solo verlo.

No era la primera ver que lo veía estar con una mujer, siempre las llevaba al jardín y se sentaba en una de la bancas, para que nadie viera como las besaba, pero lejos estaba de imaginar que un par de ojos color chocolates lo hacían recelosamente, con ganas de tirar del cabello a aquella hermosa mujer, alejarla de el; y decirle de una vez y por todas aquellos sentimientos que había guardado por años, decirle que le amaba mas que nada en este mundo, que quería pasar el fin de mis días con el, hacerle el hombre mas feliz, y que el llegara a querer.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado, apenas tenia dieciséis años, ¿Cómo podía llegar apenas a fijarse en una niña tonta, teniendo a tantas mujeres a tu lado? Aun que en ese tiempo solo tenia dieciocho años, podía conseguir a mujeres mucho mayores que el, con solo regalarle un de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Aquella noche estaba con esa mujer, escuchaba como la hacía reír; y yo solo miraba impotente, pensando en "que feliz debía de ser estar a su lado", pero aun más me hubiera gustado ser ella, cuando la tomo de la cintura y beso ferozmente. Podía sentir como mi sangre hervía al ver como disfrutaba de sus carisias y besos ¿Pero que podía hacer en un momento como ese? Así que se me ocurrió lo más tonto e inmaduro que pude haber hecho, busque una piedra con la poca luz que había en aquella cálida noche, y al fin encontrarla la avente cerca de ellos.

Me alegre al ver como se separaba de ella, mirando de donde había venido aquel ruido, se paro de tu lugar ignorando los brazos de aquella mujer que le pedían que no se apartara de ella, mire atentamente como dirigía tu mirada a la piedra que había lanzado, para después dirigirla al arbusto que estaba enfrente, mi escondite. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, al ver como se dirigía lentamente hacia mí; al acercarse al arbusto me descubriría. Y antes de que lo hiciera salí corriendo con todo lo que mis piernas me daban, de reojo mire hacia atrás y lo pude ver mirando hacia mi dirección, me había descubierto.

Llegue a casa; la cual quedaba a un lado de la suya, al ser hija de la ama de llaves de la mansión de su familia aquella pequeña casa de madera era mi hogar. Aquella noche; mi madre volvió a llamarme la atención por salir al jardín a tales horas de la noche. Fui directamente a mi recamara y literalmente me tire en mi cama, no tienen ni idea lo que mi corazón latía al imaginar que sabias que lo espiaba en aquel jardín, pero no me importaba, volvería hacerlo una y mil veces mas, si con eso podía alejar a toda mujer que se le acercara. "Que niña mas tonta" podrán pensar, pero cuando alguien ama como yo lo hacia, las tonterías se dejan a un lado.

Aquella noche había sido nuestro primer encuentro, y nada, ni nadie me podía quitar la felicidad que me hacia saber que sus ojos por primera vez se había posado en mi, bueno, aunque solo halla visto mi parte trasera.

Me levantaba a las primeras horas del día, el chofer de la mansión; es decir el viejo Totosai, siempre me lleva a la escuela en su auto; bueno, si a ese auto que parecía que de un momento a otro caería en pedazos, se le podía llamar así. Me era muy gracioso entra en el a la hermosa mansión, que mas que mansión para mi era como un castillo, donde el eras el príncipe y yo la princesa, como en el cuento de las Cenicienta. Esta bien, esta bien, se que no es muy realista; pero en ese tiempo solo era una niña un tanto ingenua.

Aquella vez después de la escuela, llegue a casa y me encerré, mi madre no estaba en ella , como siempre a esas horas estaba dentro de la mansión haciendo su trabajo, casi siempre entraba ayudarla, y de paso aprovechaba a mirarlo a escondidas. Pero en ese momento no sabia si era lo mas adecuado entrar, tal vez a un recordaras lo que había pasado en la noche, prefería esperar un tiempo mas para que tu lo olvidaras, y volver a espiarte como siempre lo hacia; así que solo aquella tarde hice mis deberes de la escuela.

Mire el reloj en la pared, el cual apuntaba cerca de las once de la noche, de seguro ya estaba en una de tus miles de conquistas, debía ir a ver lo que hacías; así que salí de casa y corrí atravesando el jardín, hasta el lugar donde siempre iba, a aquella banca bajo una lámpara. Antes de llegar gateé bajo aquel arbusto, que era mi asiento en primera fila a el, cuidadosamente mire atreves de el, pero todavía no estaba, espere por unos momentos mas, pero a mi parecer aquella noche no llegaría. Bien, otro día podía espiarlo. Cuando gateaba en medio de los arbustos pude sentir como algunas varitas se enredaban en mi larga cabellera negra, y antes de salir de ellos sentí como algo golpeaba mi cabeza, de seguro debía de ser una piedra, pero no recordaba ninguna.

Mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba el mirándome, abrí los ojos lo mas grande que pode, bajo hasta quedar a mi altura, tomando uno de mis mejillas y apretándola.

-¿Qué eres?- Pregunto como si fuera un bicho raro, tal vez una nueva especie que se escondía bajo los arbustos.

No podía articular palabras, me parecía que sus primeras palabras dirigidas a mi, me quedaría grabadas por toda la vida, aunque bien, admito que un "¿Qué eres?" no es nada romántico.

-Ehh- Bien, ahí se había ido mi primera palabra "un Ehh", la primera palabra que le dirigía y tenia que tartamudear.

-¿Ehh?- Dijo con una ceja levantada, mostrándome confusión en su rostro, bien, ahora lo mas seguro es que pensara que era una tonta.-Mucho gusto "Ehh"-

Se levanto dándome una de sus manos para que también lo hiciera, no podía creer que tan suave era el solo tocar su mano, aunque ser el hijo de uno de los empresarios mas conocidos de Japón, era una vida un tanto fácil.

-Y dime "Ehh" ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, no era de extrañar que no supiera de mi existencia, aunque ya tenia mas de siete años viviendo en la mansión, solo recuerdo una sola vez que sus ojos dorados se posaron un par de segundo en mi, pero esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Aquí vivo- Eureka, al fin una frase coherente.

Me miro con toda la confusión que puede haber en un rostro, estaba decidido no sabia nada de mi existencia.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

No estaba segura si podía hablar bien, creía que si abría mi boca le gritaría un "Te amo", o lo peor de todo, que tartamudeara otra vez. Pero debía de tranquilizarme, se hacia una de las dos seguro que pensaría que era una tonta o algo parecido. Tome aire antes de responder.

-Soy la hija de Higurashi- dije sorprendiéndome de mi, por decirlo tan naturalmente.

El relajo su rostro, pareciendo mas tranquilo con lo que había dicho, no podía creer lo puesto que se veía, siempre lo había observado de lejos y desde la distancia su rostro era tan lindo, pero verlo de cerca me parecía que era igual que ver un ángel.

-¿Dime "Ehh"…- volvió a decir aquella tonta palabra, por eso siempre dicen que la primera impresión es la que vale – que hacías aquí?

Sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza, no sabia que decir, no tenia ninguna buena escusa que pudiera justificar lo que hacia a la media noche bajo los arbustos, pensé en una idea, pero rápidamente la rechace, eso de buscar tu lente de contacto estaba demasiado dicho.

-Yo …..- dije titubeando.

Pasaron un par de segundos sin decir nada, el tenia un rostro serio mirándome como trataba inútilmente de contestar algo coherente, pero al ver que no salía palabras de mi.

-No me digas que estabas esperando a alguien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Trague saliva, no podía creerlo ¿el sabia de mi?, la noche anterior me había visto cuando corría, pero tal vez no.

-No yo…- dije rápidamente.

Volví a hacer un recorrido a todas las escusas que me sabía sin hallar alguna que me pudiera ayudar en este caso.

-¿O tal vez pretendías espiar a alguien?- dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

Lo mire a los ojos un tanto sorprendida, para después bajar mi rostro, lo estaba admitiendo.

-Así que fuiste tu la que me estaba espiando ayer- afirmo.

Aun seguía mirando al pido, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer en mi defensa, me sentía un tanto avergonzada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y dime ¿Por qué lo hacías? – dijo seriamente, cruzando los brazos, como si estuviera regañando a alguna niña pequeña.

Subí el rostro para mirarlo un par de segundos y después voltear a otro lado, para evitar que con la poca luz que había en el jardín pudiera ver mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Escucha soltar una pequeña risa, y sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en mi cabeza, revoloteando un poco mi cabello. Lo mire un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba en ese momento aquella reacción, a lo que el respondió regalándome una de sus dulce sonrisas.

-¿Y que edad tienes "eeh"?- pregunto quitando su cálida mano.

Por un momento dude en decirle mi edad, era un poco mas joven que el, pensando que tal vez estaría bien aumentarme un año o dos mas, pero mi cumpleaños había pasado hace un mes.

-dieciséis- conteste con la verdad.

-Eres dos años menor que yo- dijo observándome de pies a cabeza –Aun pareces solo una niña-

No me agrado mucho escuchar la triste realidad, aunque eran solo dos años, pero en comparación de las mujeres que llevaba al jardín, aquellas mujeres con sus vestido escotados y piernas larga, yo solamente era solo una niñita tonta.

-Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo mientras veía su reloj.

A mi no me importaba mucho pasarme toda la noche mirándolo, me parecía lo mas hermoso del planeta, la luz de luna hacías que su cabello plateado brillara aun mas y sus ojos color ámbar eran simplemente hermosos, si moría en ese momento no me importaría.

Mi cabeza estaba en un mundo de fantasía, parecía que me había quedado congelada, pero rápidamente fui sacado cuando "alguien" me golpeo suavemente en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras tomaba un de mis mejillas.

Solo me limite a asentir, el solo sonrió un tanto. No creo que fuera la primera mujer a la que dejaba embobada, pero si la mas tonta.

Mire como el dio la vuelta y empezaba a avanzar.

-No creo que sea necesario que te quedes- dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarme – No hay mas que espiar-

Esto último hizo que me sonrojara, lo sabía.

Corrí un poco para un poco mas atrás que el. El sabia lo que hacia, lo que hacia cada noche desde hace tanto tiempo y ni siquiera espero que le respondiera por que lo espiaba.

-No te quedes atrás- dijo volteando a mirarme, solo un par de pasos mas atrás de el.

Camine mas rápido para ir a su paso, lo hicimos hasta llegar a la entrada de su "castillo", pero en vez de detenerse y entrar, siguió de largo a dirección de la pequeña casita que era mi hogar.

No me atreví a decir algo, me sentía feliz caminar junto a el, no caminamos mucho para llegar enfrente de mi casa.

Se detuvo cuando lo hicimos, volteo hacia mí y se quedo viéndome un par de segundos.

- Creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Tuve que bajar mi mirada para evitar que mirara mi sonrojo, eran demasiadas emociones pasadas esa noche, era como si el mayor de tus deseos se hicieran realidad enfrente de tus ojos.

-Hasta luego "Ehh"- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cabello.

Para después dar la vuelta y alejarse de mi. No podía dejar que solo me tomara como una niña tonta, tenia que decir algo esa misma noche, si no lo hacia creía que nunca mas lo volvería a ver, tenia que hacerlo, pero tenia que tomar valor.

-Yo – dije en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que no me escuchara.

Mire como se volteo de inmediato al escucharme, esperando a que dije al fin algo. Calle en seco debía decirle algo, así que respire hondo.

-Me llamo Kagome- dije con una voz fuerte.

El me miro un tanto sorprendido, tal vez pensara que no sabia hablar, y después de eso me regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Kagome- dijo sin moverse y rápidamente de decir eso volteo para seguir su paso –Aunque me gusta mas llamarte "Eh"-

El camino hasta perderse en la lejanía, y lo me quede un par de minutos mirando hacia su dirección, a pesar que ya no lo veía a el.

Ese había sido nuestro primer encuentro, la primera vez que el había sabido de mi existencia y desde ahora esperaba que nuestro encuentro no fue solo por una casualidad si no por el destino.


End file.
